Digital imaging capabilities have been integrated into a wide range of devices, including digital cameras, tablet computers, and mobile phones. Digital imaging devices or image capture systems can refer to any device that can capture one or more digital images, including devices that capture still images or videos.
Many mobile devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computing devices, include cameras that may be operated by a user to capture still and/or video images. In various conventional devices, facial recognition techniques are implemented to identify persons in a photo. However, a person whose face is obscured, such as by another person or object or in shadow, may not be identified by facial recognition techniques. Further, this particular solution is not very robust because it does not identify the particular persons in the photo or enable the photo to be sent or linked to the persons through contact information or social networking. Accordingly, it can be desirable to provide imaging systems for mobile devices with the capability to track and identify persons in an image.